


The Interrogation of Millicent King

by Sam_Pembroke



Category: Creedonia, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creedonia - Freeform, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Pre-Canon, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Pembroke/pseuds/Sam_Pembroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Millicent King is taken into custody after pushing Rose Bukater down the stairs, she is interrogated by her own father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation of Millicent King

"Sit down right in that chair." The detective said to the emotionless girl. She sat in the chair like she was told to, still no emotion showed on her face. Her black hair sat perfectly still; her navy blue school uniform and white pinafore showed no signs of wrinkling. A cup of water was placed in front of her, she took it and sipped in ever so small sips. Nothing seemed to bother this girl, it was as if what she had done been so insignificant. To Millicent King, this seemed to be almost comforting. Here no one could get to her, no one could hurt her. She waited for whatever it was that was coming to her. Her handcuffs had been removed and she itched the spots where they had just been.

Still no emotion showed on her face.

"Hello Millicent." An older man, old enough to be her father had said.

"Hello father. Can you help me out of this?" She asked still rather emotionless.

"Millicent, you're in no position to get out of this. You nearly killed Miss Bukater."

He looked at her and felt the anger start to build. He was the father of four children, two of whom were in schools in the western part of the state; his twin daughters Mildred and Millicent attended a school close by. Matthias and Millicent never had a close bond, and often it was Millicent's mood swings that brought them apart.

He didn't hate Millicent.

He loved her like a father should. Sure she could try his patience, but what twelve year old doesn't?

Today however, he didn't like her at all.

She continued to sit upright in the chair. The detective that brought her into this small room stood near the door waiting for Matthias to dismiss him. Matthias dismissed him, but told him to stay close by.

"You may go Detective Brittingham, but please do stay close."

Matthias sat down and placed a slip of paper in front of his daughter.

"I want a statement from you. You need to tell the whole truth." Matthias said in a serious tone.

She didn't write anything on the slip of paper.

"So you're going to be like that are you? Tell me why you pushed Rose down those stairs?"

"I was jealous."

"In your jealousy you pushed her down the stairs?"

"Yes"

"Tell me what happened in the events leading up to the incident."

"No."

The look on his face was of frustration, surely she wouldn't be having one of her mood swings now? If she were to get angry now what would happen here?

"Father, it was a peaceful morning that day. I was quite content up until about thirty minutes beforehand."

"What do you mean you were content? If you were content, then you wouldn't have done it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you were happy, then you wouldn't have almost killed someone."

"Okay, I got into trouble that morning for talking in class. I blamed it on Rose. I was so sure that Miss Bowes would believe me that I thought nothing of it when we were dismissed for tea and she pulled me aside."

"So you got into trouble? What did you do after you were talked to?"

"I left and lay in wait. I saw Emily Langdon go to her room upstairs and Rose went after her. I followed behind, albeit at a farther distance. I then hid in an alcove and saw them talking to each other. I became enraged when I heard Emily say that she didn't like me, and that's when I struck."

"You pushed her then?"

"Yes."

"So you effectively had a mood swing when you pushed Rose?"

"Yes. I ran off after she fell to the bottom."

"Did you feel remorseful for what you had done?"

"A little. I heard everyone run to Rose, which leads to my jealousy."

"Why are you jealous of her Millicent?"

"Because she has more friends than me. Hell, Mildred is a friend of hers!"

By now, Matthias knew what had caused Millicent to do what she had done. He knew that her condition would get her into trouble. He was considering that her sentence be to spend a month in an institution.

It had to work, but could he get Judge Birch to go along with it?

Millicent could be dangerous in the future. Matthias wanted to prod his daughter into divulging any future plans.

"Did you want to hurt Emily?" He asked.

She shook her head "no".

Then his daughter asked a question that he was quite prepared for:

"Will I have to be put on trial?"

He shook his head and said "no."

"Are you sorry for what you've done?"

Millicent's eyes grew large and began to get wet. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes. I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean to hurt Rose. I want to see her and tell her I'm sorry."

"That will be part of your sentence, you must apologize to her."

"Okay."


End file.
